Mushu
Mushu is a faithful companion who serves Mulan and was a ally with Hermann Fegelein since 2011. Mushu plays Scooter in AnimalTales He is a carrot Mushu plays Lando Calrissian in Animation Star Wars Mushu plays The Butterfly in The Last Jaguar Mushu plays The Genie in Pongoladdin and Flynnladdin He is a Genie Mushu plays Frog Naveen in The Princess and The Mythical Creature Mushu plays Ray in The Princess and The Cat Mushu plays Spike in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Mushu plays Iago in Olladdin and Olladdin 2 The Return of Ratigan Mushu plays Archimedes in The Sword In The Jungle He is an owl Mushu plays the Pizza Boy in Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style) Mushu plays Worm in Rodent Tale Mushu plays Lefou in Beauty and the Horstachio Mushu plays Panic in Orinocules Mushu plays Trigger in Orinoco Hood Mushu plays Slighty the Fox Lostboy in Orinoco Pan and Orinoco Pan 2: Return to Neverland Mushu plays Bugs Bunny in The Disney Tunes Show (Princess Rapunzel Style) Mushu Plays Bill the Lizard in Astrid In Wonderland, Jane in Wonderland, and Kiki in Wonderland Mushu Plays Dr. Cockroach in Dragons vs Changelings Mushu Plays Dan Imposter in Spike vs and Spike vs Bear Trilogy Mushu Plays Sebastian in The Little Mer-Wendy, The Little Mer-Wendy (TV Series), The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea, The Little Mer-Wendy 3: Wendy's Beginning, The Little Mer-Princess, The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Princess 3: Rapunzel's Beginning He is a Crab Mushu Plays Dan in Mushu vs Mushu Plays Aladdin in Mushuladdin Mushu Plays Jiji Alice Delivery Service Mushu Plays SpongeBob in Mushu The Dragon (SpongeBob SquarePants) TV Show Mushu Plays Yoda in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) Mushu Plays Slinky Dog in Toon Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 3 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toontown Story, Toontown Story 2 and Toontown Story 3 Mushu Plays Cookie in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Mushu Plays The Doorman in The Wizard Of Oz (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Mushu Plays Tweedle Dum in Draculaura in Wonderland Mushu Plays Puffin in The Ghoul Princess Mushu Plays Oliver in Mushu and Company Mushu Plays Squidward Tentacles in The Rainbow Dashpants Movie Mushu Plays Sneezy in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons Mushu Plays Llama Kuzco in The Pegasus's New Groove He is a llama Mushu Plays T.W. Turtle in Xiaolins Don't Dance Mushu Plays Doli in The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Mushu Plays Ben in Frankiehontas Mushu Plays Hawkeye in The Avengers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Mushu Plays Happy in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons Mushu Plays Benny in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) Mushu Plays Chesire Cat in Sawyer in Wonderland Mushu Plays Dr. Dawson in The Great Genie Detective Mushu Plays Lampy in The Brave Little Fox and The Brave Little Mermaid He is a Lamp Mushu Plays Abu in Zoeyladdin Mushu Plays Jiminy Cricket in Olafnocchio and Fun & Fancy Free (Princess Rapunzel Style) Mushu Plays Professor Porter in Robin Hood (Tarzan), Robin Hoodzan, Francis (Tarzan), and Beast (Tarzan) Mushu Plays Buzz Lightyear in Cartoon Story (SuperWhyMovies) Style, Cartoon Story 2 (SuperWhyMovies) Style, and Cartoon Story 3 (SuperWhyMovies) Style He is a Space Ranger Mushu Plays himself in Clash of the Links He turns up as a cameo character. Mushu Plays The Flu Germ in Orinoco Jones Category:The Rainbow Friend Squad Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Lizards Category:Mulan Characters Category:Alejandro Díaz Peña Category:TheUnitedPikachus Category:Reptiles Category:Orange Characters